


Biking Accidents

by ilikeyouxactually



Series: Strung Together By Fate (A collection of Coliver works) [18]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Biking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, hurt Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikeyouxactually/pseuds/ilikeyouxactually
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor inquires Oliver about the bike helmet on his coffee table. They end up going biking as a result.</p><p>or</p><p>The one where Connor wants to be a good boyfriend and do things Oliver likes and gets hurt and ends up in the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biking Accidents

**Author's Note:**

> Just a prompt I received.
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](http://ilikeyouxactually.tumblr.com).

 It started off as a simple question. A basic, harmless question when Connor noticed the bike helmet on Oliver’s coffee table. Oliver didn’t really strike him as the kind of guy who owned those skin tight, form-hugging pants and went biking during the ungodly early hours on the weekend. Turns out, he rarely did it–which, Connor was minor my grateful for. 

  
Only to then be kicking himself in the ass seconds later when Oliver asked, “why do you want to go?” No, Connor didn’t want to go biking. The only physical activity he ever took part in and actually liked–besides sex–was running and the occasional trip to the gym when he worried his stomach was getting too chubby. It never was, but he liked to be a little toned. 

  
However, as a part of the become-a-better-boyfriend program, he couldn’t say no. He couldn’t. Not when they were on a good place. The last thing Connor needed was to make Oliver upset by refusing to go biking. Even though he never went before in his life. That fact alone should have deterred Connor and told him not to do it. 

  
It didn’t. 

  
And that was how he ended up in the hospital a week later with a sprained ankle. 

  
***

  
The morning they were due to leave for the trip, Oliver was up bright and early at 5:30. Far too early considering that went to bed around 11. Totally not because Connor kept insisting on them having sex, no matter how much Oliver said “you’re going to be tired in the morning,” to which Connor would just snort and keep kissing him. Oliver was right. He was dead tired. But bless Oliver’s heart for letting his boyfriend sleep an extra half hour. 

  
At the crack of 6, Oliver was nudging Connor awake, even resorting to pulling the blankets off. Connor hated it when he did that. It was one thing to be woken up. But another to have his secure warmth ripped away. It just made getting up harder. 

  
“Come on, we gotta get going. Unless of course you want to be biking under the blazing sun…” Oliver offered, to which Connor blinked himself awake, glaring at Oliver. 

  
“No one should be awake this early. It’s not natural.” Oliver only laughed at Connor, ruffling his hair. 

  
In a slow motion, Connor peeled himself out of bed and began getting ready. After showering and doddling around to wake himself up, he started feeling more alive. He emerged into the living room a while later, all dressed in his black spandex outfit, pants uncomfortably tight on all the wrong places, bike helmet on hand, and wearing his fancy sports shoes. 

  
Oliver actually started laughing at the sigh of him. “I just never see you dressed like this,” he tried, but Connor just rolled his eyes and tugged Oliver outside as he grumbled about how they needed to go before he changed his mind. 

  
With the bikes on the car, they took off. Connor followed Oliver’s direction to the trail, taking about an hour to get there. And when they did? Connor was terrified. Mountains. Rocks. Cliffs. It was a recipe for disaster. Connor was known to be clumsy–sometimes. And this. This was not a time to be clumsy. Death was a very real risk. 

  
Oliver seemed to notice and sense Connor’s worry, giving his hand a tight squeeze. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” Oliver muttered softly before Connor unbuckled himself. 

  
“No, I want to…” Want to be a good boyfriend–do things Oliver likes. 

  
They then got the bikes, and took off, Connor following Oliver. It was fine at first. Just simply riding a flat trail through a path in the woods. If it were just that the whole time, it’d be fine. Sadly, it wasn’t so. 

  
Before Connor realized it, the trail was starting to incline. Oliver called back to him every so often to check in and make sure he was okay. He’d mumble a “fine” in response and keep trucking along. 

  
The trail kept getting steeper, making them have to stand up and pedal to move more efficiently. The only good thing about that being the fantastic view of Oliver’s ass in those damn pants. Which only made Connor’s mind wander. To how they could be in bed right now. Cuddling. Kissing. Maybe some touching. He definitely wanted to touch Oliver. Wanted Oliver to touch him. Sucking in his bottom lip, he bit carefully, trying to suppress any noises he might make from thinking like this. A bad tendency he had–one that Oliver caught him for many times. 

  
The trail started narrowing as they were up higher and biking up a small mountain. Turning to peer towards his left, Connor nearly lost his shit. They weren’t even that high, but if he fell, they could get seriously hurt. But he tried not to think about it. Just keep pedaling. Think of the great sex that will be had later when Oliver is happy and thrilled that they’re doing “couple things.“ 

  
Unfortunately for Connor, being distracted was not something that was good to do while biking. It made you not be able to see things that could cause you to flip and fall off your bike. Like a huge rock. 

  
The tire bumped over the rock, startling Connor and making him flail, the bike being tossed off balance and throwing Connor off. He let out a yelp as he flew off and landed on his ankle. Oliver immediately stopped upon hearing the distressed noise. 

  
"Connor? Connor!” Was all he heard before blacking out, a searing pain ripping through his ankle. 

  
When he came to, he was in the hospital, hooked up to a machine–the beeping sounds of his pulse resonating the otherwise quiet room. Oliver was holding his hand, lip quivering. “Connor! You’re awake–are you okay?" 

  
"Ugh…” Connor groaned, shifting. The movement shot a bolt of pain down to his foot, making him cry out. “Fuck!” he winced, biting back impending tears. Oliver squeezed his hand tighter, muttering how sorry he was. 

  
***

  
That night was spent cuddling in bed, eating Connor’s favorite homemade macaroni and cheese–as offered by Oliver. His foot and ankle were swollen, wrapped up to keep it still. The doctors said it was just a sprain, but he needed to stay off it as much as possible. Some pain meds later, he was sent home. 

  
Oliver was curled into his side, legs wrapped around Connor’s good leg, and a hand on his chest–fingers grazing tenderly. “I’m really sorry, Con…” Oliver muttered sadly, staring up at Connor with pleading eyes. 

  
“It’s okay, I guess biking just isn’t my thing,” he shrugged. At least he tried–albeit ruining the day, but still gave an attempt. 

  
“Maybe next time we’ll just stay home and do our own cardio…” Oliver trailed off, pressing a kiss to Connor’s chest, wiggling a suggestive eyebrow. 

  
“Don’t tease me like that unless you plan on doing something about it,” Connor laughed, his fingers moving to grip at the hair on the nape of Oliver’s neck. Oliver just grinned before moving to straddle Connor, kissing him long and passionately. Connor took on a sharp breath, eyes shutting just as Oliver pulled away–his eyes fluttering open and lips parted. 

  
“Don’t worry… I intend to deliver…” Oliver replied with a devilish smirk, his hands moving to fumble with Connor’s belt. 

  
Maybe biking and getting a sprained ankle wasn’t that bad, after all.    


End file.
